Missing
by eijisakulover
Summary: Amy's heart is broken because of an incident. What would Shadow do? My fisrt fic. not really good in making the summary just read it and enjoy. R&R kay? nya


**A/N: Hey all, I'm eijisakulover, this Is my first fanfic that I published. I was too shy to put up my fanfics . Wish you would like the Fic that I made. Please go easy on the review. Thanks! Wish all of you would like it.**** This ain't my best work But I was just bored and I wanted to type it up. ^_^ R&R kay? Nya~ OH by the way, I don't own Sonic. :)**

**MISSING**

Amy sat outside of her room, hugging herself for comfort. Her eyes red from all the crying she did.

_Stupid me, why did I ever believe that Sonic would like me back! _Amy mentally scolded herself.

She gripped on her red dress thinking if she did that, her tears would stop flowing. She closed her eyes to steady her breathing.

_Steady Amy, steady _she told herself.

After a few moments, the scene she tried to forget hunted her again. Like a broken cassette, it played over and over again.

*flashback*

"Sonic! Where are you!" Amy yelled as she walked down the hall. She got tired from running about looking for Sonic. She saw a bench and stopped for a moment. She brought out the letter she wrote last night. She let out a little blush as she looked at the letter. She looked around to make sure nobody was there. She smiled when she saw that nobody was around. She smiled sweetly at the letter and kissed it for good luck.

_Wish you like me back Sonic .Amy wished._

She quickly returned the letter in her pocket and resumed walking.

After 5 minutes, she went to Sonics room. She was nervous, cold sweat coming down from her forehead. She wiped it off and walked towards the automatic blue door.

_You can do this Amy! You already have hints that Sonic likes you right! So you can do this! NO hurt on trying right? Oh! Maybe your heart but.. ugh! _Amy told herself mentally.

Before she could finish her thoughts, she was already in front of Sonics door. She took a deep breath, and put on her smile; the automatic door opened and revealed a heart-breaking scene.

Sally and Sonic are kissing! Her happy face fell and her heart sank in the well of despair. When Sonic and Sally noticed Amy by the door they departed from each other. Blushes went across the two lovers.

Amy stood there, frozen in shock. She couldn't believe it! Sonic, the love of her life kissing Sally on the lips. Amy cleared her throat. "um.. did I disturb s you guys?" Amy asked. You could still tell that she was shocked by her voice. Sonic turned crimson red and uttered something under his breath. Sally smacked him at the stomach. "N-nothing at all!" Sally stuttered, her face turning redder every second. "I.. um.. I.. um.. just thought maybe .. ugh… if I could borrow.. um.. the We the kings CD you have. Hehehe." Amy said. (n/a more like stutter)

_Nice excuse! Damn it! _Amy mentally slapped herself

"uh.. sure, Here!" Sonic said handing the CD to Amy. Amy couldn't take it anymore, her eyes is not watering up.

_No! not now! Not in front of Sonic! They would ask you question, you don't want that do you Amy? _Amy said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Sally sensed that there was something wrong with the bubbly Amy. "Amy, are you alright?" Sally asked in a concerned tone. Amy's head shot up, tears already falling down her face. "Amy! What's wrong?" Sonic asked. He walked towards Amy but she took a step back every time me moves closer. Amy looked at him, but didn't say a word. She was about to speak but nothing came out.

_Amy! Run! Just run! _ She told herself

She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't move.

_Amy move! _She mentally slapped herself

As soon as she regained herself she ran. She ran and ran and ran.

"Amy! " Sally and Sonic exclaimed. But Amy is too hurt and too far for her to hear.

She ran across a few agents who looked at her. She didn't care, she just wants to go to her room, lock herself up and just cry. She ran faster and faster and faster. When she was in front of her room she waited for the automatic door to open. But it never did. She tried to open it manually but won't budge.

"Open you stupid door!" she shrieked. She kicked the door and sat down. She hugged her legs and cried.

*end of flashback*

Amy began to cry ones again. She pulled her legs closer, tucked her head and cried ones again.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Shadow exclaimed. Knuckles and Rouge stopped for a moment but argued ones again. Shadow was losing his patience with the two. She stomped his foot and went out.

_Why can't the both of them just get along! _He thought. After he thought about it he instantly rejected the idea since Knuckles and Rouge would never get along.

_Now, what place wouldn't involve people shouting or screaming at each other? _Shadow thought to himself.

Like lightning, he rushed towards the Library. When he went in, nobody was inside. a small smile went across his face. (n/a I made shadow smile, boo yeah!) He went to the nearest recliner and got a magazine on the table, "Yes! Peace and-" Before Shadow could finish his sentence, Tails rushed in screaming his lungs out.

"SHADOW!" Tails exclaimed while shaking the recliner where Shadow was sitting.

"WHAT!" Shadow screeched in anger.

" Is it Shout-All-Day day!" He continued

"Amy, A-Amy disappeared!" Tails stuttered.

Shadow looked at Tails unbelievingly. His heart began to beat faster.

_What the hell happened to Amy! _Shadow thought.

"Hello shadow! You still there?" Tails said waving his hand in front of Shadows face.

"huh? Yeah! Tell me, did you look everywhere?" Shadow said worriedly.

"Yeah! Shadow you need to find-" Before Tails could finish, Shadow ran outside of the Library.

"Ah! True love" Tails said while smiling. He went out and went to the kitchen to get some coffee

Shadow went to the hang outs of Amy but no luck. He asked the agents he saw pass by if they have seen Amy but none of them have seen her.

"Where the hell are you Amy?" Shadow said under his breath.

He stopped for a moment and sat down on a bench. He was breathing hardly. He was so damn tired. He closed his eyes. He began to imagine Amy's smile, laugh, and her voice. Oh how he wished that she would be his. But he already knows that she likes Sonic. He sighed and resumed his search for her.

The last place he went was the room of Amy (n/a yes, he should have went there first. But I want him to be tired. Sooo yeah) you can't possibly miss it. Her door is Pink with little flowers on them.

As soon as Shadow saw the pink door, he rushed towards it. His mind was full of worried that he didn't see Amy sitting on the floor her back resting on the door. The automatic door shot open when he was about to go in he heard a thump.

Amy fell backward thus making her skirt go up. She blushed madly and looked at the master mind behind her fall and her embarrassment.

"Shadow! What the hell is your problem?" Amy screeched tears still streaming down her face

Shadow looked down and blushed madly because he saw Amy with her skirt up. He couldn't speak. He cleared his throat but nothing came out.

_Damn it! I fell for one of Tails tricks! Damn it! How could I fall for one of his stupid Tricks _Shadow mentally slapped himself. He forgot that Amy was there because of his deep thoughts. (n/a more like because of his anger. But whatever!)

"Shadow! Answer me!" Amy said in an angry tone, her face all red. She stood up and walked towards Shadow.

"uh.. I was looking for you. Because.. uh.. Tails told me you were missing!" He explained

_I'm gonna kill Tails!_ He said to himself.

"Well! I'm here aren't I! So leave! Just leave Shadow!" Amy pushed him outside.

"Amy! But-" before he could finish his sentence, Amy slammed the door and locked it.

Shadow was still confused of what happened. He does not know what the hell was happening. It was too fast. He gave up and started walking.

"Why do girls have to be so complicated?" He said under his breath. He clenched his fist and went to find Tails.

_He will die! _He thought.

As he walked down the lobby, he thought of his encounter with Amy just moments ago. He looked at his shoes and started cursing. "Why does it have to be her!" he punched the wall and it made a small hole. He didn't notice it and just walked way.

As soon as Shadow got back to the Library, he saw tails having drinking coffee. His blood was boiling by just look at Tails. He made his way to Tails and slammed his hand on the table.

"Do you think this is a stupid joke!" Shadow scowled.

Tails looked at him and smile.

"What is it Shadow?" Tails said as he went back to his book.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You told me she was missing!"

"Who is missing Shadow?"

"Amy! You told me she was missing!"

"Oh really now? I don't recall telling you that."

"don't play dumb with me!"

"Tell me, do you have feelings for Amy?" Tails said putting down his book. He looked at Shadow's crimson face

_I got him red handed _He said to himself

"What are you talking about! She is just a friend! Besides I don't care about her that much!"

"Oh really now! Tell me, why did you suddenly left as soon as you heard she was missing!"

Shadow gulped

"Are you telling me that I have a crush on Amy?"

"Am not I am simply asking you."

"I said she is just a friend."

"Did I tell you that you she is more than a friend?"

"I.. uh."

"don't play dumb with me shadow! I know you like her."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do, you are simply pushing those emotions away from you!"

"Are you referring to me?"

"Who do you thing I'm talking to? A ghost?"

"I have enough of this!"

Shadow was about to leave the room but tails stopped him.

"Shadow! Tell me the truth, do you like, no wait do you love Amy!" Tails exclaimed

"I.. I don't know! damn it!"

"by the looks of it you do."

"No I don't! I know that she likes Sonic not me! She would never love me"

"Is that a confession I hear?

"No! wait! No! that is not a confession!"

"yes it is!"

"no it is not!"

"Stop fooling yourself Shadow! You know you love her! You just won't admit it!"

"Alright! Alright already! I love Amy! happy now!"

"yes! I am now happy."

Shadow blushed and looked away angrily. Tails smiled and placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Just so you know shadow, Amy is cry her eyes out." Tails said "Go to her, comfort her." He continued.

Shadow remembered the tears he saw when he looked at Amy's face. He rushed outside and ran towards Amy's room. He kept on thinking of Amy. He didn't want to see Amy sad or cry. He wants her to smile and laugh like she always does.

"Oh by the way! You can thank me later! OK!" Tails exclaimed and went back to his book.

_I'm such a genius. _He said to himself

*flashback*

"Hey shadow, can I tell you a secret?" Amy said

Shadow simply nod and looked at her "I'm all ears." He said

Amy blushed a bit and smiled. "You promise you won't tell anybody else?" she held out her pinky. Shadow laughed and wrapped his pinky on hers" I promise." He promised. Amy smiled and took a deep breath.

"Ok then. I love Sonic!" She said. She was blushing madly. She looked at shadow and smiled. "Yes! I, Amy am in love with Sonic. I think he also likes me back." She squealed. She day dreamed forgetting that Shadow was beside her.

Shadow's smile dropped and he felt a sting in his chest. Shadow's heart drop but he couldn't let Amy worry about him. He wanted her to be happy, always smiling. He put on his best smile and patted Amy's head. "Good luck Amy." He told her. Amy smiled and stood up. She brushed her skirt and held out her hand. "let's go shadow! I don't want to be late for my favorite TV show." He shook his head and told her he wants to stay in the garden for a while. Amy nodded and headed towards the exit.

_Hey Amy, will you be my girlfriend? Ugh! If only you knew how I felt about you Amy. Damn it! Sonic better take care of her or else I would beat the crap out of you._ Shadow thought. A tear left his eye. He brushed it away and went to get some coffee.

*end of flashback*

Shadow rushed as soon as he saw Amy's door. He stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Amy, open up!" he said as he continuously knocked at the door.

"Leave me alone Shadow!" She exclaimed

"I'm your friend Amy! Let me it!" Shadow scowled

"NO!"

"Open the damn door Amy!"

"Why do you care!"

"Cause you're my friend damn it! Just open the freaking door!" He said, but now he was hitting the door harder and harder.

Amy opened the door and saw Shadow standing there, breathing heavily. She let him and slumped on her bed. Shadow followed her. He sat at the edge of the bed. There was an awkward silence. Shadow cleared his throat.

"Amy, what happened?" He said in a soft tone. Shadow wiped the tears of Amy, Amy didn't mind. She sniffled a little bit but didn't say a word. Shadow asked again. She looked at him.

_How come he is always there for me? Can he tell that I'm heart-broken? Ugh! Well duh! Your crying aren't you? _She asked herself.

"Do you promise not to get angry?" She softly said. Shadow nodded, he doesn't have any idea what happened but he was will to listen.

"I saw Sonic and Sally kissing. I.. I was heart-broken, and.. And I was about to confess to him. Ugh! Why do I have to be so stupid!" She started to cry once again. Shadow looked at her. He wants to hug her so badly. But he knows if he did that, he wouldn't let go of her. He stared at her; He couldn't do anything to comfort her.

_Comfort her! _He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow slowly clenched his fists. His emotions were mixing up, but anger was most of it. Amy saw his hands clenched into a fist.

_I'm gonna kill Sonic! _He thought to himself.

He was about to stand up but Amy suddenly tugged his arm. "Please stay here, I don't want to be alone." She softly said. He looked at her, he hesitated but what could he do? Beat up Sonic? Make Amy cry once again? No! He does not want to see Amy cry any more. He sat down once again; he exhaled and looked at Amy. Her eyes all swelled and her face all red, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Amy, don't cry over him. He isn't worth it." She said coldly

She shyly held his hand but stayed silent. Shadow looked at their hands. A blush came on his cheeks and he looked away. An awkward silence came about. Amy looked at Shadow for a moment. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey Shadow, Thank you." She said. Shadow jumped a little but he hugged her back.

Amy let go but Shadow was still hugging her.

"Uh.. Shadow, you could let go now." She giggled a little bit.

Shadow didn't say anything. He hugged her tighter. Amy giggled a bit and placed her head on Shadow's shoulders.

"Hey Amy." Shadow whispered

"yes?"

"I..uh.. love.. you." Shadow stammered

"What?" Amy pulled away.

"I.. uh.. I said I love.. um.. I love cashew!" He said bushing madly.

Amy looked at him and punched lightly on the arm.

"OW! What did you do that for!"

"You're not telling the truth! And why the hell would you tell me you love cashews!

"Because I want to!"

"Oh really now? Tell me, did you just confessed to me"

"No!"

"So you didn't confessed to me?"

"yes!"

"so you confessed to me?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean….. ughh!"

"Well then, Maybe.. I love you too." Amy smiled and kissed Shadow's cheeks.

"I.. uhh.. Wait! I thought you liked Sonic!"

"I changed my mind. Your better than him. I just realized you care more than him. And I um.. I kinda like you too. So-" before Amy could finish, Shadow kissed her.

" Sh-Shadow!" Amy blushed. She grabbed a pillow and hit shadow playfully on the head.

"That's for kissing me out of the blue." She said

Shadow smiled and ruffled Amy's hair.

"That's for hitting me for kissing you." Shadow said.

They hit each other until they were tired.

"I'm tired." Amy said grasping for air.

"Me too. Haven't have this kind of fun for years." Shadow said.

Amy placed her head on shadow's lap and fell asleep. Shadows smiled and stroke her hair.

_Guess I have to thanks Tails later he_ chuckled at his own thoughts.

**N/a I know the ending sucks! Ughh! Anyways****. ****This ain't my best work, I just wrote it because I was bored, And I had writer's block so I had to listen to some love songs to get some ideas, I know that it's kinda corny and kinda weird but yeah, like what I have told you this ain't my best work, Anyways please review, It will mean a lot to me. ^_^ **

**eijisakulover over and out! Nya~**


End file.
